Puntas de flecha y escamas de dragón
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Mericcup, creo que esa palabra encierra gran parte de lo que quisiera decir sobre esta historia. Pasen y averigüen que sorpresas y clichés se esconden tras el nombre, si no tienen miedo de pasar por toda clase de emociones.
1. Explicación

Nota: Este es un fragmento de una historia que quiero escribir, pero que de momento creo que no tendré tiempo para trabajarla.

* * *

 **Historia: Motocross**

 **Estado: Borrador**

* * *

 **Explicación.**

Lo primero que su madre había hecho al verla, era gritar preocupa "¡¿Que demonios te pasó, Mérida?!" y correr a verla de cerca. Ni siquiera había dado Mérida dos pasos dentro de la casa cuando su madre ya estaba a su lado escaneándola con la mirada en busca de heridas y una explicación. Una parte de la mente de Mérida se preguntó porque no había recordado entrar a su habitación por la ventana para que nadie la viera llegar así y en lugar de eso había entrado por la puerta principal como si nada, esa parte de su mente estaba molesta y se intentaba regañar seriamente por tremendo descuido, sin embargo no estaba resultando muy bien, pues el resto de su mente solo podía pensar en esa sonrisa torcida y esa brillante mirada esmeralda.

Fue un tremendo esfuerzo lograr entender lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, que consistía en una mescla de regaño y comentarios aliviados porque estuviera viva, aunque principalmente sonaba a sermón y regaño, después de todo había llegado a su casa tarde, muy tarde, a pesar de que estaba castigada y debía volver dos horas antes de la puesta de sol, había aparecido tan noche por su casa que se había perdido la cena. Por si eso no fuera suficiente para desatar los regaños de su madre, su vestuario sin duda lo sería, tenía la blusa rasgada y manchada de tierra, y el pantalón de mezclilla en iguales o peores condiciones, un par de raspones en la mejilla derecha, un curita sobre la ceja que cubría un corte pequeño, traía la mano vendada, y si no fuera por la chaqueta de cuero negra que claramente no era de ella, podría ver un par de moretones sospechosos en sus brazos.

En cuando su madre comprobó que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para un regaño comenzó a cuestionarla sobre donde había estado y que rayos le había pasado.

Mérida hizo un enorme esfuerzo mental, para pensar en una excusa creíble, pero su mente no estaba siendo muy cooperativa, por suerte su madre pareció creerle cuando le explicó con toda la calma del mundo que se había caído de la bicicleta, pero que estaba bien. Ya más calmada su madre la mandó a tomar un baño mientras la sermoneaba sobre la responsabilidad y tener cuidado, y que como esperaba que le diera permiso de comprarse una motocicleta si solo con su bicicleta había logrado conseguir llegar a ese estado.

Por un par de segundos Mérida se sintió ofendida, después su madre le dijo algo sobre que no soportaría que sufriera un accidente en motocicleta y su enojo se transformó en culpa, por un par de segundos su expresión dudó y su madre pudo haber descubierto que le estaba mintiendo, pero en ese momento el celular de su madre sonó y la distrajo por un valioso minuto que Mérida aprovechó para recomponerse.

Por algunos minutos más el discurso interminable continuo mientras su madre checaba sus heridas y la interrogaba sobre el vendaje de su mano. Ella la escuchó con tanta calma como pudo y volvió a mentir cuando dijo que Rapunzel la había vendado, aunque esa vez sonó un poco más creíble, finalmente su madre la dejo ir a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer sobre su cama y se cubrió la cara ahogando la risa emocionada que quería salir por sus labios al recordar la tarde que había pasado.

De solo recordar podía volver a sentir corazón acelerarse y los vellos de sus brazos erizarse de la emoción, recordando la sensación de velocidad increíble y del viento contra su cuerpo, el ensordecedor ruido del motor…

Sentía como si esa hubiera sido la mejor tarde de su vida, y la verdad se dicha, no se arrepentía de nada, absolutamente de nada. No importaba que hubiera sido peligroso, que hubiera sido irresponsable, que hubiera sido medianamente ilegal, si pudiera volver a elegir, volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Aunque la mejor parte de todo había sido él, después de todo lo que había pasado en el día, estaba convencida de que ninguna otra cosa podría acelerar su corazón del mismo modo…Y entonces llegó él…

\- Hipo – pronunció su nombre en un suspiró sin ser totalmente consiente de que lo hacía, mientras una enorme sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios.

…

…

…

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **Sí alguien se pregunta, que he estado haciendo en estas semanas (¿o meses?) de ausencia, les diré que me ha pasado de todo.**

 **Desde que me caí por un agujero de conejo en octubre y me perdí en un laberinto lleno de rosas rojas, pasando por la triste época de exámenes de la escuela, mi enfrentamiento con un troll de montaña, las sofocantes reuniones familiares de invierno, el nuevo accidente de mi laptop, mi batalla a muerte con una criatura con garras tan salvaje que ahora tengo dos bonitas (sarcasmo) cicatrices nuevas, a alguna bruja se le ocurrió congelar mi corazón y casi muero, pero no, tenía que vivir con un catarro de tortura….**

 **La vida es cruel, y escribir desde el celular apesta, es cansadísimo y tardado…. Pero bueno, he dejado de ser prisionera y de momento parece que no moriré con hielo en mis venas (maldito invierno), con algo de suerte estaré aquí más seguido de nuevo. Tengo un montón de cosas que actualizar, si quieren abuchearme y lanzarme rocas y jitomatazos por mi larga ausencia en los comentarios, adelante, lo merezco. T_T**

 **Pero antes de finalizar esta larga nota de autor, he de decirles de que va esta historia. Como dice en mi perfil, mi cabeza es MUY caótica y desordenada. Así que tengo un montón de ideas para historias que vienen a mi cabeza todo el tiempo, algunas terminan en algún rincón de mi mente, otras como notas de celular, otra parte como notas en las ultimas hojas de mis cuadernos y la gran mayoría como notas en Word dentro de una memoria que tengo para uso exclusivo de todo eso. Bien es cierto que no todo lo que es una idea de una historia mía tiene que ver con FF o este crossover, pero varias sí; y me parece tan triste que sean ideas que por lo general no tengo tiempo de desarrollar y nunca ven la luz del día que he decidido darles un espacio aquí.**

 **Voy a usar este espacio para subir drabbles y viñetas de mis ideas para que no mueran en la oscuridad y si ven alguna que tenga potencial, podrían escribir un comentario y yo hare un esfuerzo por encontrar tiempo para desarrollarlas, si no por lo menos no me quede con la culpa de que nunca escribí ni un poco sobre ellas. Así que habrá de varios temas y algunos capítulos tendrán relación con otros y otros no.**

 **En fin, espero que la hayan pasado bien, y desde el fondo de mi casi muerto corazón, les deseo que este año este lleno de muchas aventuras! ….**

 **Y que ninguna aventura los mate….. :3**


	2. Combate

**Historia: Universidad de Solaría para practicantes de la magia.**

 **Estado: Algunas ideas medio desarrolladas en Word.**

* * *

 **Combate**

 **.**

\- Jack no creo que sea bueno que estemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en una pelea de boxeo dos días antes de que empiecen los exámenes de admisión.

\- Hipo, según tú, hace una semana que estamos listos – se quejó el chico mientras caminaba entre la gente buscando un lugar adecuado desde donde mirar la pelea mientras su amigo lo seguía – nos merecemos un descanso. Creo que ya me sé ese libro de hechizos de memoria.

\- Bueno, pero eso no será lo único sobre lo que te pregunten, además me dijiste que…

\- Shhh, olvidémonos de los problemas un rato, ¿Quieres? Creo que me lo merezco. Ve los combates, seguro que tú también los encuentras interesantes.

\- No creo que…

\- Tú velos

Hipo suspiro cansado y finalmente dio una mirada al ring de combate que todos los demás veían, tardó solo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que era lo que los hacía tan interesantes.

\- Jack, ¿Acaso…?

\- No empieces Hipo, las peleas que mezclan magia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo no son del todo ilegales, simplemente no son del agrado de la mayoría de los ciudadanos, por eso se hacen lo más clandestinamente posible, míralo como una oportunidad de estudio ¿quieres?

…

* * *

Mérida se acercó a la arena con una sonrisa, la tapadera oficial era que había una pelea de boxeo esa noche, pero los que asistían sabían que tipos de encuentros estaban sucediendo en el ring, con la emoción corriendo por sus venas se dirigió a la sección de inscripción.

\- ¿Cuál es el costo de la inscripción para participar? – le preguntó al sujeto que era obviamente el encargado.

El tipo era alto, bastante musculoso y rubio, no tenía el rostro de matón clásico, pero sin duda imponía respeto, aunque Mérida ya estaba pensando en golpearlo por como la miro de arriba abajo con desdén.

\- Lo siento chica, pero este asunto no es un juego, y no nos haremos responsables de salvarte si te rompen una uña.

\- Perfecto. Espero que le hayan advertido lo mismo a los demás, porque yo no planeo ser delicada cuando les patee el trasero– dijo Mérida conteniendo su irritación lo mejor que podía – ¿Cuál es el costo?

\- Tienes orgullo, ¿eh?

\- Esto es la arena de Burgess, ¿o no? Tenía entendido que aquí es donde el orgullo tiene su razón de ser.

El sujeto la miró de nuevo, y ella le mantuvo la mirada firme y retadora, no importaba que su figura fuera pequeña e infantil, ella no era ninguna princesa delicada que necesitara ser rescatada. Finalmente el sujeto dejo de mirarla y soltó una carcajada antes de volver a verla.

\- Me gusta eso, - dijo descruzando los brazos – "Su razón de ser" Maldita sea, chica, espero que seas tan buena como por lo visto crees ser. No vendría mal tener por aquí a alguien con fuego en el alma.

Mérida sonrió. La referencia del sujeto a sus risos era más acertada de lo que él imaginaba.

\- Y yo espero que este sitio sea tan bueno como todo el mundo por lo visto cree que es – contestó retadoramente – Necesito un sitio donde arder.


	3. Emboscada

…

* * *

 **Historia: Sin titulo**

 **Estado: Borrador**

* * *

 **Emboscada**

 **.**

\- Hay una chica ahí – dijo Patán señalando el puente.

Los soldados dirigieron su mirada en la esa dirección y en efecto, una silueta delicada estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos en el puente, mirando el agua correr mientras con calma terminaba de trenzarse el cabello con listones.

\- seguramente es alguna campesina rezagada, se supone que está aldea ya había sido desalojada –dijo un soldado. Hipo no supo cual.

En realidad apenas escuchó ese segundo comentario, y si sus soldados volvieron a decir algo, él no lo escuchó. Su mirada seguía fija en la chica del puente, estaba de espalda a ellos, lo único que podían realmente ver de ella era su silueta y su cabellera, y era precisamente por eso por lo que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Una parte de él aun tenía la esperanza de estarse equivocando, que su vista y sus deseos de verla una vez más le estuviesen jugando una cruel broma, porque desde que aquel conflicto había empezado, una de las cosas que más le molestaba eran los rumores sobre quien estaba dirigiendo a los rebeldes en contra del rey.

Él estaba seguro de que no podía ser ella, todos en la corte sabían mejor que nadie que no podía ser ella, y le molestaba que la gente pareciera creer con tanta facilidad que la chica que él había conocido se hubiera transformado en lo que según la lengua afilada de los campesinos, era "el demonio que destruía el reino". Para él, el que usaran la memoria de la chica que había amado como estandarte era una ofensa personal, y por eso no le había molestado ayudar al rey a detener aquel conflicto.

Estaba seguro de que los rumores eran falsos, que como muchos creían o sospechaban solo eran un invento de la gente, y sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho por estar seguro de quién era aquella chica en el puente.

Aun a pesar del dolor, se obligo a intentar pensar racionalmente, a pensar, que si los rumores resultaban ciertos, ¿Qué era lo que ella hacía ahí?

\- Algo anda mal – dijo deteniéndose y con él la tranquila caminata de sus soldados – No es cualquier chica. Manténganse alerta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hipo?

\- Conozco esa cabellera – dijo él – y no pertenece a ninguna chica ordinaria.

Sus palabras sonaban extrañas, su misma voz le sonaba extraña, como si fuera otra persona quien las estuviera diciendo y no él, sus palabras también eran algo rebuscadas, no lograba tener que expresar la idea de que sospechaba que aquella chica era quién estaba seguro que era. Aun rogaba estar equivocado. Prefería haber quedado como un paranoico con sus soldados que tener razón.

\- Deberían hacerle caso a su general.

La voz les llegó claramente, sonaba un poco sorprendida, pero solo un par de personas la reconocieron.

Los soldados miraron de nuevo a aquella mujer que les daba la espalda sin temor alguno, ahora estaban a menos de 15 metros de ella, y aunque la superaban en número, no pudieron evitar sentirse en peligro por un par de segundos. Por otro lado Hipo sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba al escuchar de nuevo esa voz que creía que solo volvería a oír en sus recuerdos y en sus pesadillas.

La chica dio vuelta, había terminado de trenzar su cabellera, camino solo unos pasos hacia ellos, antes de detenerse, su mirada estaba fija en una sola persona, y aunque su rostro se esforzaba en no demostrar nada, su mirada estaba triste y herida. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

\- Y no solo porque sea su general, sino porque tiene razón.

\- Mérida…

La voz de Hipo había sonado tan quebrada y herida, que la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se esfumó, por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron como si quisiera soltarse a llorar, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, antes de que hubiera tiempo de decirse realmente algo, un centenar de hombres vestidos de negro apareció de la nada rodeando a la pequeña tropa con la que Hipo había salido. Los soldados se sorprendieron al verse rodeados, mientras la mitad de esas personas de negro les apuntaban con arcos y flechas. Eso era una emboscada. Aunque solo uno entendió que la chica de risos rojos frente a ellos, era quien lideraba esa emboscada. La espada en su cintura apenas era visible entre los pliegues del vestido.

Los soldados de Hipo reaccionaron rápido sacando sus armas, pero esperaron las ordenes de su general antes de intentar algo, después de todo estaban rodeados y algo superados en números.

\- ¡No disparen hasta que yo lo ordene! – gritó Mérida.

Los hombres de negro bajaron sus armas con recelo. Finalmente la última esperanza de Hipo murió. Después de todo, los rumores que tanto había despreciado como calumnias eran verdaderos. Una ira salvaje surgió en su pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón volvía a romperse de nuevo por causa de la misma chica.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, amor.

Hipo la escuchó, su voz apenas sonaba triste, vio ese rostro que tan bien había conocido en el pasado y que ahora se esforzaba en ocultar cualquier muestra de sentimientos, esa chica que solía ser tan expresiva y explosiva, ahora se mantenía sería e inexpresiva. Sintió como si estuviera en una de sus pesadillas, solo que esta era peor.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así – sus palabras sonaron furiosas, como nunca antes había escuchado su propia voz, y sin embargo sentía que no expresaban la verdadera furia que sentía al verla.

El resto de las personas junto a ese río, parecían congeladas en el tiempo, irrelevantes para el encuentro que ahora pasaba y que nadie parecía comprender bien. Las miradas se posaban en ellos dos, pero solo Hipo se dio cuenta de cuanto la habían herido sus palabras mientras ella seguía detrás de toda esa actuación de chica fuerte frente a tantos soldados.

\- No veo porque no, después de todo, la muerte aun no nos separa, ¿O qué acaso ya sé te olvido que nos casamos? – le reclamó ella, en una mezcla de burla y reto, negándose a sentirse herida.

\- La chica con la que me case no se dedicaba a crear guerras.

Mérida volvió a sonreír, esa vez fue una sonrisa sincera, más parecida a las que Hipo recordaba, por un instante se veía de nuevo como la misma chica de siempre, pero el instante termino, aunque conservo la sonrisa, Mérida suspiró y puso las manos en su cintura antes de continuar.

\- La chica con la que te casaste anhelaba su libertad, ¿lo olvidas?

\- ¿Entonces debo entender que haces todo esto por libertad? ¿Y que no tienes reparos en disfrutar de esa libertad que será comprada con la muerte de cientos de personas inocentes? ¿Acaso te volviste loca Mérida? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

\- ¿Por qué?, porque creo en los ideales que defiendo, pero no planeo perderte en el camino.

\- Es una pena que yo también crea firmemente en los ideales que defiendo.

\- ¿Entonces asumo que no van a rendirse?

Como toda respuesta Hipo desenvaino su espada mientras le sostenía la mirada, sus hombres se prepararon para atacar en cualquier momento, ambos bandos estaban listos para atacar, solo esperaban la orden de sus generales. Y ellos lo sabían.

\- ¡Si alguien se atreve a tocar aunque sea un solo cabello de mi marido se las verá conmigo! – gritó Mérida desenvainando su propia espada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Amó esta historia, es un universo alterno de estilo medieval, la tengo medio escrita en las últimas hojas de un cuaderno de física, espero poder publicarla para Mayo o Junio, de momento estoy trabajando en algo para este mes de febrero, y también regresando de nuevo de un secuestro, aparentemente según mis amigas y mi hermana, soy secuestrable :(**

 **Bueno, pues gracias por leer y a quienes ponen esta colección de borradores (¿?) en favoritos y la siguen :3 trataré de subir algo aquí una o dos veces por semana.**


	4. Tramperos

**Historia:** _(Jeje, de hecho esto es parte de una historia de la que ya publique el primer capítulo, y como hace siglos que no la actualizo, pues decidí subir un pedacito, pero no les diré de que historia e, hasta que esa llegue a esa parte, que sea sorpresa.)_

 **Estado: En progreso**

* * *

 **Tramperos**

 **.**

\- Quiero pedirle permiso de unirme a su tripulación – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó la princesa con verdadera curiosidad mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba entre incrédula e interrogante.

\- No soy una rata cobarde, capitana, me gustaría poder hacer algo para impedir que Drago siga acumulando poder, no pocos estamos en deuda con él.

\- Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué también huías?

\- No soy un completo estúpido. Drago es alguien con mucho poder, es alguien psicópata y peligroso, jamás le haría frente yo solo, y mis hombres eran unos cobardes, usted misma lo vio.

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado entonces?

\- Usted – aquella respuesta puso a Mérida demasiado nerviosa, ridículamente nerviosa, fue solo gracias a la suerte y su autocontrol que sus mejillas no enrojecieran aquello sin duda no era una declaración de amor, pero sonaba demasiado como un coqueteo, se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar interrogativamente a su interlocutor.

\- Usted y un jinete de dragón – dijo en hombre con exagerado suspenso y guardo silencio.

\- ¿Un jinete de dragón? – preguntó Mérida perdiendo la paciencia finalmente.

\- Sí, es la causa de que yo esté aquí, aunque ahora sabemos que no es el único, mi guarida al igual que la de los otros fue atacada por un jinete y una bestia de hielo, y si lo que dijeron esos hombres es cierto hay aún más jinetes allá afuera que controlan aún mejor a los dragones y podrían hacerle frente a Drago.

Mérida se esforzó en mantener su rostro sin expresiones, todos los demás tramperos se habían mostrado aterrados ante la sola mención de Drago, ¿era algo bueno que este hombre quisiera apoyarla?

\- además – continuo el trampero mirando con atención los mapas en el escritorio de Mérida - usted, es comandante de un ejército ¿o no?, en el reino del que viene, su rey, sin duda apoyará una causa de estas, pero necesita más información hacer una alianza, y conocer de dragones, necesita asegurarse de algún modo de que esos dragones no se volverán en su contra y si lo hacen, saber cómo capturarlos y matarlos, necesita mi ayuda, y ahora que esto no parece una causa perdida sin duda tendrá mi ayuda, quisiera matar personalmente a algunos de los hombres de Drago si no le molesta.

Mérida admiró a aquel hombre, sin duda era inteligente, observador, y lo quería de aliado.

\- Iba a necesitar a alguien que les enseñara a mis hombres como usar esas máquinas de cualquier forma – dijo Mérida aceptándolo – si va quedarse aquí deberá aceptar y llevar a cabo cualquier orden que yo le dé o de lo contrario podría incluso morir.

Esa última parte había sido siempre una fanfarronada en sus discursos con nuevos soldados, pero siempre la decía con tanta seguridad que nadie lo dudaba.

\- ¿Quedo claro?

\- Haré _cualquier_ cosa que usted me pida sin dudar – dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Puede retirarse – dijo Mérida sin poder evitar que esta vez sus mejillas ardieran ligeramente, el infeliz le había hecho una insinuación descarada y atrevida, si no fuera porque necesitaba sus conocimientos de la zona y los dragones le habría roto un brazo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola personitas del mundo.**

 **Aquí yo de nuevo. Quería actualizar historias esta semana, pero a mi madre le dio por hacer limpieza de primavera (y eso que es invierno) y tirar muchas cosas, (Y debía proteger mis libretas viejas y todo lo que quisiera tirar porque no entendiera que era). Y pues eso me dejo sin tiempo :(**

 **Espero que la próxima semana pueda actualizar ahora sí mis demás historias. Extraño andar por aquí.**


	5. Celda

**Historia: Evner**

 **Estado: Borrador**

* * *

 **Celda**

.

No había ninguna ventana en su celda, solo paredes blancas, llevaba apenas unos días ahí desde que lo habían atrapado husmeando donde no debía, pero se moría de añoranza, extrañaba el cielo despejado, extrañaba sentir el viento frío contra su cuerpo, se sentía realmente prisionero y no solo por estar encerrado en una celda…

Suspiró resignado, había sido su culpa que lo capturaran, había actuado muy impulsivamente y no había tenido el suficiente cuidado. Ahora debía de dejar de sentirse mal y pensar en una manera de que lo dejaran ir sin decir la verdadera razón de porque había intentado robar esos archivos. No podía permitirse arriesgar a sus amigos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, eso era raro, por lo general sus interrogadores solían venir en otro horario. ¿Qué intentarían hacer ahora? Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. ¿Aquellos sujetos serían capaces de torturarlo para sacarle respuestas? Escuchó un par de pasos entrar a su celda.

\- No voy a decirles nada – se alegró de lograr que su voz sonara firme y segura.

\- No tienes que hablar, solo sígueme. – era la voz de una chica, pero no le sonó familiar, no era alguien que hubiera venido a interrogarlo antes.

\- Tampoco voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo. – no iba a cooperar tan fácil, creía que ya se los había dejado claro.

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos tontos, solo ven.

La chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Hipo sonrió ante su logró, por lo general sus guardias eran muy neutrales. Su interrogadora Anna, era la única que parecía siempre perder la calma con él. Se giró en la dirección de la puerta, solo había una figura a medio camino de su cama, lo cual era raro, generalmente venían a verlo en grupos de dos o tres.

\- Pues es una lastima, porque como estoy capturado yo tengo mucho tiempo libre para juegos tontos.

\- Idiota, no tengo tu tiempo.

Estaba por contestar de una manera sarcástica y malhumorada cuando la chica se movió veloz en su dirección con algo en sus manos, Hipo a penas y logró moverse a tiempo sujetándole la muñeca y haciéndole soltar la aguja que estuvo a punto de clavarle en el cuello.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aparentemente sin creer que el chico lograra interceptarla, Hipo notó que sus ojos eran muy azules. Solo tuvo tiempo de notar eso antes de ser golpeado en el estomago por la misma chica. El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, después sintió una patada en sus costillas y antes de lograr ponerse de pie la chica volvió a tomar la aguja y se la enterró en el brazo.

\- Lo siento, de verdad que no hay tiempo de explicártelo – escuchó que le decía antes de caer en la inconciencia.

También le pareció escuchar que como a lo lejos sonaba una alarma.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sí, este es muy corto, he andado ausente estás semanas. Pero el domingo subo otro :) gracias por los comentarios. Algún día subiré las historias completas. Lo prometo.**

 **Y sí les gustan los crossover, también los invito a leer mi historia "Heridas de Guerra" no está en este fandom pero es multicrossover. Y saldrá Mérida :3 y otros. ¡Hasta el domingo!**


	6. Escape

**Historia: ¿Qué es el destino después de todo? (Título provisional)**

 **Estado: Algunas notas y escenas en mi libreta de Francés.**

* * *

 **Escape**

 **.**

Mérida caminaba por el mercado de la ciudad, sus voluminosos risos rojos ocultos dentro de la capucha, miraba a la gente caminar y regatear, gritar precios y ofrecer mercancías de todo tipo, había desde pescados y telas simples hasta las mercancías extrañas y exóticas que venían de muchos lugares. Era un mercado muy grande, cercano a los puertos del reino.

La brisa portaba olor a sal y pescado. Un olor que seguramente su madre desaprobaría, igual que desaprobaba sus pasatiempos, o su entrenamiento con la espada y el arco, o a su caballo Angus, o sus modales tan poco refinados que no eran apropiados para una princesa….

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, miró con atención los puestos, buscando lo que necesitaba, repasando la lista una y otra vez en su mente. Eran cosas que simplemente no podía mandar a comprar con una sirvienta y también eran cosas que no quería que nadie la viera comprar, no quería llamar la atención de la servidumbre ni de su madre.

Encontró lo que buscaba, un comerciante de telas. Le preguntó por telas fuertes, resistentes y simples, telas que generalmente solían comprar los marineros o cazadores. Regateó ligeramente con el comerciante, podía pagar la tela sin problemas, pero no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, el regateo era algo natural en ese lugar, quería parecer una más. Escogió los metros de tela que quería, el mercader los estaba doblando para que ella pudiera guardarlos en su morral cuando una mujer se acercó.

\- Johan, estoy buscando telas exóticas y coloridas, ¿dime que tienes?

\- Depende- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa – para que ocasión las quiere Madame Irilda.

\- ¿No te has enterado? – soltó la mujer con emoción en su voz, disfrutando la atención del mercader – La princesa se ha comprometido ¡Y con nada menos que un príncipe!

Una mueca molesta se apoderó de los labios de Mérida. Sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas dolorosamente mientras apretaba los puños molesta. Aparentemente su madre ya había hecho el anuncio oficial.

\- Llegará en unas semanas y se hará un baile en su honor en el castillo y fiesta en el resto del reino. Será un evento por todo lo alto y lleno de elegancia como no ha habido en este reino desde la boda de nuestros amados reyes.

\- Suena a que estás semanas se volverán un caos.

\- Lo serán, y todo tipo de señoras de alcurnia, vendrán a encargar vestidos únicos para la ocasión. Y como la mejor sastre del lugar, tengo que irme preparando.

\- ¿Y quién es el príncipe del que hablamos?

\- Se llama Hans, por lo que he escuchado de él, suena encantador, y además su reino es muy poderoso y rico, ¡qué suerte tiene la princesa!

\- Disculpe – interrumpió Mérida, buscando cualquier excusa para hacerlos cambiar de tema – ¿podríamos incluir en el trato dos carretes de hilo resistente por tres monedas de cobre?

Madame Irilda la miró con una mueca molesta, reparando por primera vez en su presencia.

\- Cuatro niña, y solo porque el reino se pondrá pronto de fiesta – le dijo Johan con una sonrisa. Mientras los buscaba.

Madame Irilda observo a Mérida con ojo crítico, aun molesta por la interrupción, después simplemente volvió a sonreír.

\- Sabes, tienes una figura preciosa, si vienes a mi tienda te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de encargarme un vestido. Puedo hacer maravillas incluso con las telas más humildes, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en la fiesta encuentres al amor de tu vida.

Mérida se controló en contestarle de manera educada.

\- Le agradezco la oferta, pero saldré del reino pronto – dijo mientras pagaba por sus compras y se retiraba.

\- Búscame si decides quedarte chica – le dijo Madame Irilda a modo de despedida.

Mérida fingió una sonrisa, retirándose del lugar. No. No iba a quedarse para que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. Toda su vida lo habían intentado, habían querido decirle como debía comportarse, que debía comer, que debía decir, que debía hacer, que cosas debía aprender, que debía despreciar, que debía pensar, pero ella jamás había aceptado que le impusieran nada. Nunca había permitido que nadie la moldeara en algo que ella no era, ni siquiera su madre. ¿Qué les hacía pensar que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras destrozaban su vida y su libertad con ese matrimonio?

Sus pasos la alejaron del mercado del puerto, ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba de ahí. Se dirigió a la ciudad de nuevo. Pensando en una manera de lograr escapar de ahí. Aun no estaba segura de todo su plan, solo sabía que no iba a quedarse por ninguna razón en ese lugar. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio a unos soldados caminando en su dirección, seguramente estaban en sus propios asuntos, pero no quiso arriesgarse a cruzarse con ellos, entro a la tienda que tenía a lado. Era un lugar que vendía tallas de madera.

\- Buenos días – dijo la mujer tras el mostrador, era bajita y bastante mayor tenía una capa verde sobre sus hombros y estaba tallando la figura de un oso. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Yo… - dijo Mérida mirando fascinada la enorme cantidad de cosas dentro de esa pequeña tienda – no estoy buscando nada en específico.

\- Es curioso, a mí me parece que entraste para esconderte de alguien.

\- Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué me escondería de alguien? – pregunto Mérida intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, probablemente por la misma razón porque ocultas tu rostro dentro de esa capucha con tanto esmero. Sabes en este clima tan caluroso y en esta ciudad tan tranquila no es muy común ver a gente encapuchada. O escondes de alguien o eres extranjera, pero suenas como alguien de aquí.

\- No me estoy escondiendo, como usted ha dicho, hoy el sol brilla con fuerza y no soy fanática del sol.

\- Que muchacha más obstinada. – le dijo la mujer terminando su trabajo y soplando el polvo para admirar mejor el pequeño oso en sus manos - Aunque en tu caso, es curioso, me parece admirable.

Mérida no supo que decirle, decidió salir del lugar, pero a través de los escaparates de cristal podía ver que los guardias seguían ahí. Así que se quedó callada y comenzó a curiosear las tallas que abarrotaban el lugar.

Era fascinante, había muchos osos, pero también había otras figuras, había platos y copas, recipientes y cofres, había un poco de todo y Mérida noto con admiración lo reales y preciosos que eran los trabajos de aquella mujer. Había una copa tallada que tenía el rostro de un lobo y cada hendidura en la madera parecía parte natural de su pelaje, se veía tan real. Pronto se olvidó del motivo por el que había entrado a ese lugar y se dedicó a admirar las tallas, escuchó como la mujer volvía a su trabajo.

\- Grita si ves algo que te guste – le dijo la talladora con una ligera risa.

Mérida no contestó solo siguió mirando embelesada. Entonces llegó a una esquina y vio una talla de un enorme guerrero, en realidad era más alto que ella, sus hombros eran enormes y sobre ellos tenía una capa, tenía el pecho descubierto y Mérida acerco su mano con curiosidad sintiendo la dura madera y los detalles, el rostro de madera se mostraba calculador y frio, como preparado para saltar a la batalla en cualquier momento, Mérida se maravilló con el detalle con el que sus ojos habían sido tallados.

\- Ese no está a la venta.

Mérida saltó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la mujer detrás suyo.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó dándose la vuelta a mirarla.

\- Era un príncipe, uno que intento hacer algo que no debía.

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Quiso cambiar su destino, pero no lo logró y en el intento destruyó muchas cosas, incluido el mismo. Lo talle para recordarme que hay cosas con las que es mejor no interferir.

\- Suena horrible pensar que el destino es inevitable – dijo Mérida con amargura.

\- En gran medida lo es, aunque no todo lo que la gente considera destino es destino. Existe la coincidencia y existe el destino. Estoy más que dispuesta a discutir con la coincidencia, pero las pocas veces que he discutido con el destino, he perdido estrepitosamente.

Mérida miró el semblante de la mujer frente a ella, tan pensativa y cansada, se pregunto que edad tendría, se preguntó en que momentos habría intentado retar al destino y porque pensaba que no lo había logrado. La pequeña mujer quito la vista de la talla del enorme guerrero y miró a Mérida con tanta intensidad que la princesa no supo que pensar.

\- Pero eso de ser inevitable no se aplica a todo el mundo. Algunas personas tienen el deber de discutir con el destino y ganar.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la anciana, finalmente desvió la mirada y regreso a su mostrador, tomó un cesto tejido y lo trajo consigo.

\- Elige una, me gustaría hacerte un regalo – le dijo entregándole el cesto a Mérida.

Ella lo tomó con curiosidad, dentro del recipiente había cuentas de madera talladas, eran de muchas figuras, aves, cangrejos, estrellas de mar, pequeñas flores, lunas, conchas de mar… todas eran preciosas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerme un regalo? – preguntó mientras sus dedos recorrían con cariño las cuentas. Intentado ver las formas de todas.

\- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puedo ver que vas por la vida negándote solo a pasar, ves el fluir de los acontecimientos, eres capaz de darte cuenta de cuál sería la forma más sencilla de encontrar un sitio, pero te atreves a hacerle frente. ¿Y por qué? Sencillamente porque lo miras y dices, "Esté destino no se ajusta a mí. No consentiré que me suceda". – la mujer hizo una pausa en su apasionada explicación, había hablado suavemente, pero la emoción desbordaba sus palabras - Siempre he admirado a la gente que puede hacer eso. Pocas personas lo hacen. Muchas, naturalmente, despotrican y reniegan de la tela que les ha tejido el destino, pero aun así la cogen y se la ponen, y la mayoría la viste hasta el fin de sus días. Tú… ¡tú preferirías adentrarte desnuda en la tormenta de la vida! – sonrió mirando de nuevo la talla del guerrero - No puedo soportar que lo hagas, por eso te ofrezco una cuenta con la que abrigarte.

Mérida se quedo callada, ¿Quién era está desconocida que parecía conocer su mente y espíritu? ¿Conocía también sus planes? ¿Sabía quien era? De repente sus dedos tropezaron con una cuenta tallada que ya no quiso soltar. Miró al recipiente de nuevo, era una forma ovalada, de madera tan oscura que incluso podía llegar a pasar por negro a primera vista, era muy sencilla, pero Mérida la sentía como un tesoro.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con esta?

\- El huevo de dragón. – le dijo la anciana mirando la cuenta - Sí, definitivamente te lo puedes quedar. Claro que sí.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres nada a cambio?

\- A cambio, solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A burlar el destino.


End file.
